


Tiktok, Ako'y Kumakatok sa Puso Mo

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Adik sa panonood ng Korean Drama si Kyungsoo samantalang siya naman ang pinapanood araw araw ng kapitbahay niyang tiktokerist.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Tiktok, Ako'y Kumakatok sa Puso Mo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello

Kakatiktok ng sikat na tiktokerist na si Jongin magdamag, literal na napatalon siya sa kama ng makita na mataas na ang sikat ng araw.

Pasado alas nuebe na ng umaga at mabilis siyang tumungo sa veranda ng kanyang kwarto and smiled ng makita ang paborito niyang view - Kyungsoo Do.

Si Kyungsoo Do ay ang kapitbahay ni Jongin slash crush niya na mahilig sa korean drama at palaging nakaupo sa veranda ng kanyang kwarto para doon manood ng kung ano mang kinaadikan niyang palabas.

Well, paano nalaman ni Jongin ang mga ito patungkol kay Kyungsoo?

Dalawang taon ng lumipat si Jongin sa katabing bahay ni Kyungsoo, literal na magkapitbahay lamang pero ng isang beses na pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin when the latter attempted na magpapansin, umurong na bayag nito.

Buti nalang at nalaman ni Jongin ang pangalan ng cutie kaya agad niya itong sinearch sa facebook at voila, nakita niya agad ang account nito. Well at first hesitant si Jongin na i add. Una, baka matarayan ulit ni crush which ayaw niyang mangyari sapagkat labis niya itong crush at baka masaktan lalo ang kanyang puso. Ikalawa, baka hindi siya i accept.

But he gave it a shot, come what may at pinatunayan sa sarili na meron siyang bayag ng i click niya ang friend request button at pinatay agad ang internet connection niya. 

Well, two hours later, naka dalawang tiktok videos na si Jongin at nakakain na ay binuksan niya muli ang wifi at sumigaw na parang tanga ng makita ang isang notification na inaccept siya ni Kyungsoo Do, ang sunshine ng buhay niya. 

That was a year ago, until ngayon hanggang like lamang si Jongin ng mga posts ni Kyungaoo, mapa random at nonsense post iyon lahat ni like niya, minsan pag selfie ay pinupusuan pa. Pero that was it, walang comment, walang mention or tag at lalong walang private chat. 

Masaya na si Jongin ng ganito, naka sandal sa railing ng kanyang veranda, umiinom ng kape at pinagmamasdan ang cute na mukha ng crush niya. 

Napapa frown si Jongin kapag galit ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo, nasasaktan kapag umiiyak ito sa mga scenes at tumatawa ding parang baliw whenever Kyungsoo smiles. 

At habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo, bumibilis ang pagkabog ng puso niya. Doon narealize ni Jongin na marahil hindi na ito simpleng crush, baka nahulog na siya at the same time ay nabiyak ang kanyang puso ng maisip na baka wala ng pag asa, lalo pa at may nakikita siyang lalaki sa bahay ni Kyungsoo minsan. 

Baka too late na siya, baka masaya na si Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang manghimasok pa. 

And to deal with his broken heart and to unlift the burden, naisip ni Jongin na gamitin ang Tiktok account niya upang ibahagi sa tao kung gaano nasasaktan ang puso niya sa dahil sa kapitbahay nito. 

Ng pumasok ng muli si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay niya ay napa buntong hininga na lamang si Jongin at pumanhik na din sa kanyang bahay.

Kakatapos lang manood ni Kyungsoo ng Hi! Bye Mama at ayaw huminto ng mga luha niya sa pag agos. He predicted for that ending pero hindi niya parin makuha na huwag masaktan. Masikip ang kanyang dibdib, masakit ang puso. 

Nagbukas siya ng facebook at nagupdate ng status saying how the drama had pained him at kailangan niya yata ng samgyupsal para makapag move on na. 

As usual, mabilis na nagreply si Chanyeol at iniimbitahan nga siyang mag samgyupsal. Hindi pa nakakareply si Kyungsoo ng mag pop up ang chathead nila ni Baekhyun which says 'bading, samgyup us tara na, chance ko na to kay papa C..' Kyungsoo rolls his eyes pero tipid namang nagreply ng giant thumbs up. 

He closed the chatbox at habang nagrereply kay Chanyeol ay may dumating na panibagong notification.

Jongin Kim liked your post. 

Jongin Kim. Jongin Kim. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at tila pagkabasa ng pangalan nito sa notification niya ay naibsan ang panaghoy niya dahil sa drama.

Dalawang taon na ang nakakalipas, nasa labas si Kyungsoo ng bahay niya at nagdidilig ng mga halaman ng may humintong kotse sa tapat ng kabilang bahay. 

Napatingin siya out of curiousity at napa jaw drop, literally ng lumabas sa drivers seat ang isang mala adonis na lalaki, bukas ang first three button down nito na nakarolyo ang sleeves, sa pulu-pulsuhan ay may nakayakap na rolex.

At lalong nalaglag ang brief niya ng ngumiti ang lalaki, hindi sa kanya nga lang at sa mama niyang pinagbuksan niya ng pintuan. 

Tinawag niyang mama kaya alam agad ni Kyungsoo.

Mukhang out of his league though at lalo na ng makita ni Kyungsoo na may babaeng bumibisita na may kasamang dalawang bata, baka nga hindi na pwede si papi.

At lalong wala siyang pag asa ng isang beses siyang nginitian nito at si Kyungsoo na walang suot na glasses ay napa frown para makita kung nakangiti ba talaga si papi sa kanya or pinaglalaruan ng utak niya ang kanyang puso and when awkwardly na umalis si adonis, Kyungsoo had given up. 

Anyways, one year later ng nabuhay ang crush ni Kyungsoo sa kapitbahay when he saw the latter's name sa kanyang friend request notification. 

At first Kyungsoo thought na nagkamali lang ang basa niya or maybe ibang Jongin Kim ito, pero ng makita ang picture niya sa profile, wala ng nagpabebe at inaccept agad ang friend request. 

Well, Kyungsoo is makalat sa posts niya and Jongin Kim is the opposite, he's rarely updating his status at rarely lang din mag update ng profile picture.

Pero Kyungsoo knows na active ito dahil sa palaging nagla like kay Kyungsoo, siya ang loyal liker ng ating korean drama addict.

And each time his name appears on his notification, kinikilig si Kyungsoo. Kagaya ngayon na nais na lamang niyang romolyo sa kama at hintaying lumabas sa veranda nito ang lalaki.

Isang umaga, alas singko palang at gising na si Kyungsoo kaya napag isipan niyang mag jogging around the subdivision, wala namang aso sa kalye kaya okay lang na tumakbo siya. 

Halos isang oras siyang nagpapawis at ng umuwi na ay nagulat na lamang ito ng makita ang kotse ni Jongin sa labas ng bahay at doon nga ang kanyang crush subalit sadt seeing na hindi nag-iisa ang lalaki, may kayakap itong babae at binigyan niya ng halik sa pisngi and Kyungsoo loooked scandalized ng makita niyang umupo ang babae sa drivers seat and drived the car away. 

Nagtama ang mata nila ni Jongin and he noticed the guy flinching, okay, marahil nagulat or worst, nandiri sa kanya.

Ready to walk out na si Kyungsoo, syempre with poise at umawra, jutting out his jiggly pwet when-

"Good morning.." Binati siya ni Jongin at nakita niyang nahihiya pa ang lalaki habang kumakamot ng kanyang batok. 

Marahil good morning talaga for Jongin, mukhang kakatapos lang eh pero sira na ang araw ni Kyungsoo sa nakita. Kaya naman umirap lang si Kyungsoo at kumendeng kendeng na pumasok ng bahay nila.

"Shit shit shit.." Panicky na pumasok ng bahay si Jongin, kinuha ang cellphone at nag dial ng numero. 

"Tangina dude, dapat reasonable tong tawag mo ha. Ang aga aga eh!" Galit na bungad sa kabilang linya. 

"Sehun fuck fuck, nagkita na kami ni Kyungsoo kanina.." Nanginginig si Jongin habang nagkukwento. 

"What? So ano sabi? Hinalikan ka ba at sinabing mahal ka din niya?"

"Hindi tol, mukhang galit yata. Mukhang nakita niya yung pinost ko sa tiktok. Shit." Paikot ikot na si Jongin sa salas, kamay nasa buhok at nais sabunutan ang sarili.

Mukhang wrong move siya. 

"Hahahahahahahaha bakit kasi ayaw mo kausapin nalang? Anong nangyari kay Jongin Kim na matinik sa chix noon?" Tumatawa si Sehun at it doesnt help Jongin's dilemma. 

"Pare.. Idedelete ko nalang to tapos I'll apologize." He said at pinatay na ang tawag to delete the video that reached 3million views already.

Sa kabilang bahay naman... 

Nagmarcha si Kyungsoo diretso sa kusina, sa harapan ng fridge niya at diretsong nilagok ang 500mL na malamig na tubig. Sakto at nanghihingi ang kanyang uhaw na lalamunan ng tubig at para na din sa mainit niyang ulo.

Pagkatapos umakyat nalang ito, prepared his bathtub para maka pag banlaw ng pawis at irelax ang utak at puso. 

Nakapikit si Kyungsoo, sumasabay sa lyrics ng kanta sa kanyang bluetooth speaker ng huminto ito at inistorbo siya ni Baekhyun. 

"Ano?" Pagsusuplada ni Kyungsoo dahil naistorbo ang concert niya. 

"Aba! Attitude ka ghorl? Palibhasa sikat ka na.. Che!"

"Ha? Panong sikat?" Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo. Magdamag siyang nanood ng drama at hindi na nakapag goodnight sa FB dahil nakatulog lang din. 

"Luh, di ka ba nag iinternet? Di ka ba nagtitiktok?"

"Kulang pa nga ang araw ko para sa mga dramas ko, titiktok pa kaya? Tsaka pabebe yung mga nandun, puro pa cute. Bahala sila." Irap ni Kyungsoo.

"Hoy sist hindi mo nakita yung tiktok ni user zkdlin121488?" 

"Panghi ng pangalan. Sino ba yan?" 

Katahimikan. Walang sagot si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya kaya chineck ni Kyungsoo kung ibinaba niya ang tawag pero nagtaka ng nasa linya padin ito. 

"Kyungsoo.." 

"Baekhyun ano nga?" 

"Send ko sayo ang link teka lang.." Katahimikan muli. "..and sent! Enjoy bakla. Pota ka ang swerte mo, sana ol!"

Kyungsoo clicked the link pero hindi niya ito makita pa. He tried reloading it baka nagka error lang pero wala, deleted na yung video na kung ano man. 

Hindi siya tumawag kay Baekhyun at nagsabi na walang video. 

Habamg hinihintay ang reply ni Baekhyun, napa search nalang si Kyungsoo ng ibang content ni user zkdlin123488? Di niya sure pero nasa link naman siya ng profile at-

"Fuck.." Nanigas ang katawan niya ng makita ang mukha ng crush slash neighbor niyang si Jongin Kim. Dahilan din para dumulas ang kanyang cellphone sa kamay at lumangoy ito sa tubig.

Panic hits his brain ng makitang lumalangoy ang note 9 niya sa tubig, worst, hindi pa ito fully paid. 

He fumbled to save it pero ang malas at mukhang hindi niya marerevive pa ito. 

For the rest of the day, nasa harapan lang ng laptop si Kyungsoo, nanonood na naman ng bagong kdrama para makalimutang nasira ang kanyang cellphone. 

Imbes na sa veranda ay nasa kama nalang nito, ayaw niyang pumwesto doon knowing na tatambay lang si Jongin Kim doon. 

Jongin Kim, Jongin Kim. Tiktoker pala ang crush niya at- habang naghahalikan sina Do Min Joon at Cheon Song Yi, ang utak ni Kyungsoo ay bumalik sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

May pinost si Jongin about him at naging viral pa ito? He gasped at napatingin sa pwet niya. 

"My god, na videohan niya kaya ako habang nagbibihis?" Kaka kdrama kung ano anong absurd theory ang nabubuo sa utak niya. 

Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo at pinigil ang sarili bago pa makapag isip ng walang kwentang bagay.

Hindi makakain si Jongin, pabalik balik siya sa pagsilip sa veranda ni Kyungsoo pero wala, galit yata talaga ito kaya hindi din nakapagonline sa facebook. 

Halos mabaliw na si Jongin, nadelete na niya ang video na pinost pero may mangilan na nag save ng video and reuploaded it. 

It's getting out of hand. Nagsisisi tuloy siya dahil lalong hindi ito ang ending na inexpect niya with Kyungsoo.

At lalong nababaliw na siya kasi hindi macontact si Kyungsoo, walang sagot sa madaming message nito sa kanya.

Hay, pwede bang kahit hindi jowa ay maging kaibigan nalang niya ang crush niyang kapitbahay? 

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin, tumayo, nagsuot ng tshirt para puntahan si Kyungsoo. 

Subalit ng makababa ito ay napa atras ng makita ang matangkad na boyfriend yata ni Kyungsoo papasok sa bahay ng neighbor niya. 

Magpapalamon nalang siya sa lupa. 

  
"Kyungsoo, ano na? Im disappointed at wala dito si Jongin aa bahay mo!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun na nasa second floor na at hinahanap ang tiktoker.

Umiling si Kyungsoo and turns to Chanyeol. 

"Jongin???? Bakit ano meron?" natawa si Chanyeol at napagtanto na wala paring ideya si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. 

"Wala, its better kapag kay Jongin mo nalaman." Playing safe si Chanyeol at hindi nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang sagot kaya nakatanggap ng pagsuntok sa kanyang braso. "ahahahahha bahala ka diyan.." Sabi pa ni Chanyeol. 

Bumaba si Baekhyun at kunot ang noo.

"Kyungsoo talaga, ano? Wag mong sabihing ginto na naging bato pa?" He groans in frustration at kung di lang kalbo si Kyungsoo baka nasabunutan na.

"Bakit nga kasi?? Anong nangyayari? Wala akong alam kasi hello? Nasira nga phone ko!" naiinis na din si Kyungsoo at kung di lang niya bestfriend to baka naputulan na ng dila.

Baekhyun didnt answer sa halip he pulled out his phone, scrolled over bago ito ibinigay kay Kyungsoo. 

It's a tiktok video and he presses the play button. 

It started playing obviously. 

Si Jongin yung bumungad sa kanya at may nag flash na mga words na 'I like someone for two years now but he's in love with kdrama and doesnt even know I exist.' Kyungsoo frowns kasi what. Subalit he waited until the video ends bago mag react. The video is rolling and si Kyungsoo, nasa veranda at nanonood ng drama ang nasa screen, Jongin is filming him. At hindi lang iyon iisang araw but the video transitioned until two weeks of Jongin filming Kyungsoo hooked sa panonood everyday and sa huling video kung saan umiiyak si Kyungsoo may words na nag flash muli. 'How did I knew I am inlove? Despite of not having an interaction? Weirdly, when he smiles, I smile too. When he gets mad, I wanna scold the characters and when he cries, I just want to talk face to face with the writer. Weird right?' At bumalik muli kay Jongin ang video at malungkot siyang nakanguso sa screen. Lastly, may lumabas muling words. 'Kyungsoo Do, if you get to see this. Do know that I love you..' At doon natapos ang tiktok video. 

Kumisap lang si Kyungsoo, hindi makapaniwala na crush siya ng crush niya? 

"Gaga ka bakla, congrats pero mukhang mawawalan ka ng papi dahil sa katangahan. Geh kdrama pa more. Ano? Kdrama o lovelife?" Baekhyun says. Nasa tapat sila ng bahay ni Kyungsoo at paalis na sina Chanyeol. 

May hinatid lang na pagkain kasi. 

Bumeso si Baekhyun at ng mapadako ang mata sa kabilang bakod, a.k.a sa bakod ni tiktokerist user zkdlin121488 ay nanlaki ang mata niya. 

"Oh my god bading, naunahan ka na nga.." Baekhyun gasps sabay turo sa dako ng bahay ni Jongin at nakita na may inaakbayang babae si Jongin, the same woman na lumabas ng bahay niya kanina. 

  
Nakahilata si Kyungsoo sa kama maghapon, iniisip ang confession video ni Jongin for him at the same time ay ang tungkol sa babae.

Kung crush siya bakit may inaakbayan ng iba? Ginamit lang ba siya for clout?

Nagutom si Kyungsoo kakaisip kaya napatayo siya. Mag aala una na pala kaya pala nagrereklamo na ang tiyan nito.

He quickly booked grab food dahil tinatamad na magluto. Pero ng sampung minuto ay walang kumukuha ng order, car nalang ang binook at kakain siya sa labas. 

Mabilis ang sasakyan kaya mabilis siyang nakarating sa McDo. He ordered take out at pagkalabas niya ng fastfood chain ay saktong umulan ng malakas. He groaned kasi hindi naman expected na bubugso ito. He pulled out his phone para magbook ulit ng car pero nagpapadyak nalang ng paa nito si Kyungsoo ng marealize na wala ang phone niya. 

Binalikan niya sa loob at nagtanong subalit walang nakakita. Lumabas siyang muli dahil baka may tricycle namang dumaan. 

Subalit iba yata ang plano ng tadhana sa ating bida, ilang minuto na ang lumipas, nangangalay na ang paa niya at ubos na din ang fries pero hindi tumila ang ulan at ni isang tricycle walang dumaan. 

He sighs at wala na atang chance kaya napag isipan niyang magpalipas nalang muna sa loob. 

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo yakap ang kanyang order only to bump into someone. 

"S-sorry.." he utters but stepping backwards ng makita si Jongin nakatayo sa harapan niya.

"H-hey.." Hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin honestly. "uh, uuwi ka na ba? Sakay ka sa akin? I-I mean sabay ka sakin?" 

Ayaw man ni Kyungsoo pero desperado na siyang makauwi kaya napatango ito. Jongin smiled at hinubad ang suot na bomber jacket. 

"Suot mo muna to para hindi ka lamigin, tsaka wait lang ha at kukunin ko yung kotse." Jongin smiles at bago pa makahinga si Kyungsoo ay umalis na ito. 

Malapit lang ang bahay ng dalawa, mga 15 minutes drive lang kaya pagkasakay sa kotse napatanong agad si Kyungsoo. 

"Di ba magagalit ang jowa mo kapag nalaman niyang may isinakay kang ibang tao sa kotse mo?" He asks, mata straight lang sa harapan.

"J-jowa? A-ako?" Nauutal man si Jongin pero nilabanan niya ang kaba kasi malapit lang ang bahay nila. Binagalan niya ang pagpapatakbo to make time. "Ah, si ate hara? Pinsan ko yun. Yung babae na nakita mo? Hindi ko jowa yun!" Jongin says defensively at doon lang napalingon si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Promisee!!" Jongin says, desperate on convincing Kyungsoo.

"Okay." Pabebeng sagot ni Kyungsoo at napatingin muli sa bintana upang itago ang ngiti. 

"At tskaa Kyungsoo.. Yung video. I know I kinda looked like creepy sa pag video sayo pero......." Jongin pauses and pulled over sa harapan ng gate ni Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo look at me." Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi para pigilan ang kilig bago tumingin kay Jongin. "I like you.. Sobrang gusto kita matagal na! Pero alam kong wala ng pag asa kasi may jowa ka na din, pero I just want to let it out kasi feeling ko mas magreregret ako kapag hindi ko nasabi sayo yun. I like you Kyungsoo.. So much.." Seryoso ang mukha ni Jongin and Kyungsoo could feel it.

Doon na hindi napigil ni Kyungsoo ang damdamin, siya din ang nag first move at hinawakan ang malamig na kamay ni Jongin. 

"Wala akong boyfriend no.." 

"Eh yung matangkad at mahaba tenga, yung nakangiti sayo palagi?" 

"Si Chanyeol? Bestfriend ko lang yun.."

Napangiti si Jongin and intertwined their fingers together bravely.

"Ah ganun ba?" Tumango si Kyungsoo, smiling with mischief. 

"So, pasok ka ba sa bahay? Film tayo ng video?" He asks. 

"Pang tiktok? So I can update my followers about you?" tanong ni Jongin at umiling muli si Kyungsoo, lips stretched into a sly grin now. 

"Yung pang pornhub?" He says and Jongin gladly accepted the challenge. Pero instead sa bahay ni Kyungsoo, he parked sa sariling garahe at dahil sa mainit na panahon, dahil sa overdue libog ay hindi na napigil ang mga sarili at doon na naglaro ng apoy sa loob ng kotse. 

  
Two weeks later. 

Tahimik na lately ang facebook timeline ni Kyungsoo, hindi na siya masyado nagpopost kasi napansin na siya ni Jongin. Well, apparently, maingay lang naman siya dahil nagpapapansin ito sa number one liker niya slash tiktokerist crush niya turned jowa. 

Kaya ngayon, maaga siyang nagising at ang matipunong dibdib ni Jongin ang bumungad sa mata niya. Marahil oras na para ipagmayabang sa kanyang facebook friends and followers kung ano ang meron na sa kanya. 

He took a photo of that naked chest and posts it sa timeline niya with a caption. 'Kaka kdrama ko late ko ng nakuha ang two years crush ko, kaka kdrama ko I havent noticed his feelings for me, kaka kdrama ko nagkalovelife ako. And it's time to say goodbye kdrama and hello to lovelife. Thank you my favorite tiktokerist.' with madaming heart sa dulo and tagged Jongin Kim.

Wala pang isang minuto ang post pero inulan na ng comment at like ito at pinatay niya ang wifi at umusog muli sa dibdib ng mahal niya.

"Kyungsoo.. Crush kita." Kyungsoo giggled ng marinig ang pag sle-sleep talk ng nobyo na.

"Eke den mehel, cresh kete.." Pabebe niyang sabi bago halikan sa dibdib ang nobyo. 

The END 🌞


End file.
